Mewtwo (anime)
Note: This version is only based on Mewtwo shown in the Anime series/movies. For more about the main version of him, he can be found here: ''Mewtwo. Mewtwo (Anime), is the main antagonist of Pokemon: The First Movie. His goal was to destroy all humans, and they're Pokemon, and repopulate the world with clones of Pokemon but later would reform and help the heroes. He was introduced as the secondary antagonist, but since Giovanni had only one scene here, Mewtwo was promoted to his current rank. Biography According to a CD which expands his back-story, he interacted with several clones of a Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, as well as a clone of Amber, the daughter of Dr. Fuji. He was eventually distraught over his friends, especially Amber's premature death, which also resulted in the scientists injecting him with a serum that removed his memory of her, which is strongly implied to have impacted his behavior in the film. However, Mewtwo was angered by the team as he heard that he was to be controlled by them, and that he may not be part of God's creation, and in his fury, destroyed the lab where he was created, and killed all the scientists with his intense psychic powers. He then allied himself with Giovanni under the promise of learning to control his powers, although he later rebelled from Giovanni after learning that Giovanni's claim of partnership had been a lie, and he had already been sickened by Team Rocket's actions towards Pokémon. Believing humans as oppressors of Pokémon, he vowed to exterminate humans and all Pokémon that sided with them, believing it to be his "purpose". He also wishes to exterminate Mew, as he believed he was vastly superior to his genetic counterpart. He eventually saw the errors of his ways shortly after Ash Ketchum sacrificed himself to stop their fighting, and removed their memories to avoid being tracked down. Mewtwo serves as an anti-hero in Mewtwo Returns. He was hiding in Kena Mountain with the other clones. He saved a bus with passengers, but he claimed to feel no compassion for the humans. When Giovanni managed to find both Mewtwo and the other clones, he decides to help all of the Pokémon. He was proven to be a great ally for Ash and his friends. Later, when Ash told him he will tell Professor Oak about him and the source, Mewtwo wanted to erase their memories again. But Meowth managed to convinced Mewtwo that they should keep their memories. Mewtwo agreed to let them remember him and the others but he only erased the memory of the people who wanted to destroy them. Similar Villains *Frankenstein's Monster (novel) *Darth Vader (Star Wars series) *Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Frieza (Dragonball Z series) *Beerus (Dragonball Z series) *Magneto (X-Men series) *Indominus Rex'' (Jurassic World)'' Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Possessor Category:Kidnapper Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Psychics Category:Fighter Category:Rivals Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Outcast Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mutants Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Multipliers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:God Wannabe Category:Dictator Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Hatemongers Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Feline Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Envious Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Nihilists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Movie Villains